The Fall of Quimby
by Little Miss Lovejoy
Summary: Martha has stayed quiet for years about her husband's ways, but she decides to finally speak up.


A/N: Yes, I know that Edna Krabappel is now dead in canon but I don't want to accept that yet. Perhaps in my own story world, she will not have passed on at all! That being said, enjoy~

* * *

><p>"If re-elected, I will do all those things that were requested I do!"<p>

"Like get the police department new guns?" Chief Wiggum asked.

"Yes!"

"Making the prison facilities nicer?" Snake Jailbird asked next.

"Sure."

"Hey—when did you escape?" Wiggum looked at the criminal, scratching his head.

"Oh, no—I've been caught. Bye, coppers!"

As the man ran off, the police chief pointed to the man. "Get him, boys!"

"What about removing the smutty material from the library?" Helen Lovejoy piped up.

"Uh—yeah—sure, whatever," the mayor shrugged. "If re-elected, I will personally make sure I consider all of your demands. I will make sure that this town's citizens are happy. I—ah—Vote Quimby!" the man grinned, raising his arms proudly into the air.

As the crowd smiled and nodded, somehow convinced their demands would actually be met, the mayor's wife pursed her lips. Having held her tongue for years, she decided to finally speak up. She bravely pushed aside her husband and stepped up to the podium.

The crowd muttered to each other confused; Joe was offended, but Martha ignored them all and spoke. "People of Springfield," she began, "I have stood quietly beside my husband for years, not saying a word about his actions and attitude towards the town, but I will not stand for his bullshit any longer."

"Think of the children!" Helen exclaimed, offended by the curse word.

"Mrs. Lovejoy, we are all adults here. As I was saying, I won't stand for him anymore."

"Martha, what are you—ah, doing?" Joe asked, getting nervous.

Martha ignored him. "If any of you have high opinions of my husband by this point, think again. This man, your mayor, is the crookest of crooks, the most selfish, arrogant, disgusting man I know. All of your demands may seem to have been met, but it is just an illusion. He will compensate by raising taxes and such—anything to get him more money or free time. Yes, many of his duties as mayor, he dismisses, and they either go undone, or I fulfill them myself, while he enjoys a rendezvous with a young woman. I might add that sometimes his actions with women are not entirely consensual. Yes—you heard me—he has forced himself on women before."

The crowd gasped, Helen Lovejoy fainted, and Chief Wiggum said, "Write that down, Lou. We'll have to check into that."

The mayor's wife went on, listing many dirty deeds that Joe had done, leaving the man looking quite embarrassed and not to mention, angry.

"My God—there must have been fifty criminal offenses on that list. Book him, boys."

"Not yet, Chief Wiggum. He needs to sign these, first," Martha whipped out some papers from her purse, presenting them to Joe.

"Divorce papers?!" Joe's eyes widened.

"You can't tell me you didn't see this coming, Joe. I already signed them. It's your turn."

Joe didn't even protest. He grabbed the papers and angry signed them, muttering, "Bitch."

Once he was finished signing them and the handcuffs were on him, he said, "Wait—you don't even have proof I did those things!"

"Eh, tell it to the judge," Wiggum shrugged.

"I will—I will be your trusty mayor still!"

"Oh, I doubt that. Hey—who here wants Quimby as their mayor?" the chief asked, turning to the crowd.

Everyone stared, not saying a word.

"It's unanimous," he laughed.

"You morons!" Joe shouted. "Who else will run Sprungfield as well as I have?"

"It's _Spring_field, jackass!" someone shouted back.

As Wiggum led the man to the police car, he patted his shoulder. "I'll get you a nice cell in prison. You can room with Sideshow Bob! You know him, right? He ran for mayor that one year! Or was it this year? Sometimes, it seems this year goes on forever, doesn't it? Heh!" he laughed again.

Joe growled a little. He was angry with Martha, but he knew he would have to accept defeat. There was little chance he would dodge jail; the whole town hated him.

Back at the meeting, all eyes were on Martha. Someone stood up and started clapping, and many followed suit. "That took courage! Good for you!"

"Thank you, everyone," Martha smiled. "I honestly have to say, a big weight has been lifted from my chest. For years, I have dealt with that lying, cheat of a man. I know you all don't want to hear about my marriage problems so I won't bore you with them. It is very nice to have him out of my life now, though."

"Woo! You go, girl!" Mrs. Krabappel exclaimed. "Men are jerks!"

"Hey!" Ned protested.

"Oh, I don't mean you, dear," she patted her husband's hand.

"Hey, who's gonna be the mayor now?" Lenny spoke up.

Everyone looked around, chattering to each other, wondering the same.

From the shadows, it seemed, Mr. Burns appeared, fingers tented. "I could run. I could make a lot of changes to this town—changes indeed. You wouldn't regret having Charles Montgomery Burns in charge."

"Is he still alive?" someone asked.

"Next!" Homer shouted.

Mr. Burns frowned, a bit hurt by the comments.

"It's okay, sir. Let's sit you back down," Smithers said, helping the man to sit again.

"Oh, poppycock."

"I know!" Lisa Simpson stood up.

Homer laughed. "Lisa, you're too young to run for mayor, sweetie."

"I didn't say I was. I mean, Mrs. f_ormer_ Quimby should run! It would be so great! Just think—a strong, independent woman—mayor of our town! It's so progressive and perfect, and she's more than qualified. Hell, she does all the work herself, anyway! It would be _so_ amazing!" the girl was getting so worked up, extremely excited. She was standing up in her seat by this time.

"Sit down, Lisa," Marge said. "She might be sick of politics by now, you know."

"On the contrary, Mrs. Simpson," Martha said, "I think I will."

"A _woman_ as _mayor_?" Helen raised her eyes.

"Oh, please, Helen," Tim rolled his eyes. "Get with the times. Martha is more than qualified. She knows everything the mayor does, but she's one hundred times better than Quimby. She'll do what's best for the town."

"She's a _democrat_, Tim!"

"Beggars can't be choosers," he shrugged, turning back to the front. He stood up and started chanting, "Martha for mayor! Martha for mayor!"

Many followed suit, standing up, as well.

Martha smiled to them all, really touched. She was being admired so much—and for once, not simply because she was the mayor's wife.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man appeared beside her and spoke into the microphone. "Gotta have an opponent, and it might as well be me!"

"Who are you?" Martha raised an eye, having never seen the man in her life.

"I'm a Republican! Vote Mattheson!"

The town blinked. They'd never seen him before, either. They supposed they would give him a fair chance, but they turned back to the woman they knew and trusted, picking back up on their chanting.

"Martha for mayor! Martha for mayor!"

Martha felt a tear run down her cheek. She was honestly touched. She knew being mayor was a huge responsibility, but she also knew she would do a Hell of a lot better job than her husband ever did.

Now Joe was out of her life—soon to be in jail, where he belonged. The fall of a king, and the rise of a queen. Martha could feel the power surging through her already, but she wouldn't let it go to her head. She would take it with grace. This town was going to finally get the mayor it deserved.

Though she was quite sure the position would undoubtedly be hers, Martha turned and smiled to the stranger, shaking his hand. "Best of luck to you."

Though the cheering of the crowd made both opponents pretty sure who was clearly going to win.

Finally, an election campaign Martha could enjoy. "Vote Winnslow" would be in place of the countless "Vote Quimby" posters she had become sick of in the past. Quimby was no more; Quimby had fallen, and Mayor Winnslow was rising to usurp the throne.

* * *

><p>AN: Since we do not know Martha's maiden name, I came up with one myself.


End file.
